Blog użytkownika:Biała Tygrysiczka 104/Być wolnym to jedno mieć jeźdźca to drugie
To jest mój drugi blog i opowiada o innej historii Wikingów - Akcja toczy się gdy główni bohaterowie mają 15 lat - Na Berk od prawie zawsze tresuje się smoki - Czkawka nie ma nogi, Szczerbek lotki - Valki nie ma na Berk, a Stoik żyje - Na błędy ortograficzne nie zwracajcie uwagi - Przeczytałeś? Daj koma! - Pogróbiona czcionka info ode mnie Prolog // Perspektywa Czkawki // Jestem Czkawka Haddok, imię no cóż okropne wiem o tym. No ale co mam do gadania. Urodziłem i wychowałem się na wyspie Berk. Urodziłem się bez nogi. Inni ujeżdżają dzikie konie, a my Wandale smoki. Wszyscy mają swoje wierzchowce, oprócz mnie. Kiedyś, znaczy pięć lat temu spotkałem nocną furie. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, ale tak jak mówiłem działo się to pięć lat temu. W lesie zauważyłem coś ciemnego, w duszy liczyłem, że to nocna furia. Smok zbliżył się do strumyka, ale cały czas go nie zauważyłem podszłem bliżej i zobaczyłem ... gronkiela. Zawiodłem się. Przez całe życie marzyłem o spotkaniu nocnej furii. Aż tu nagle coś przeleciało nad moją głową. Było to czarniejsze niż noc. Dusza mi podpowiadała, że to ten smok. Wylądował w zatoczce i chyba się tam osiedlił. Chciałem go zobaczyć z bliska i chciałem go narysować. Smok był zajęty swoimi sprawami i nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się zbliżam. Gdy byłem już bardzo blisko zauważyłem, że smok nie ma lewej lotki to było dziwnie, gdyż ja nie miałem lewej nogi. Nocna furia sie odwróciła i rykneła bardzo głośno na mnie. Lecz mnie nie zraniła. Postanowiłem wrócić do wioski i nikomu nic nie mówić. Nie wiem jak się z tamtąd wydostał ale jakoś uciekł. Codziennie chodzę tam bo myślę że tem smok tam będzie. Ale to się nigdy nie spełni, już nigdy go nie zobacze. // Perspektywa Szczebatka // Jestem Szczerbatek, mam bardzo nie dopasowane imię, bo wszystkie furie mają chowane zęby. Często się zastanawiałem czemu takie imię. Może bardzo późno nauczyłem się panować nad zębami, nigdy się nikogo nie spytałem. To jest Wyspa Nocy miejsce gdzie jest raj dla nocnych furii. Zaden Wiking tu nie dotarł. Jestem za bardzo ciekawskim smokiem i Wyspa Nocy to dla mnie za mało, doleciałem do wioski Berk. Spotkałem tam młodego Wikinga. Działo się to pięć lat temu. Latałem nad lasem nie opadal Berk. Zmęczyłem się, więc zleciałem na ziemię. Usłyszałem kroki. To nie były kroki smoka, tylko Wikinga. Nie był to może dorosły człowiek, ale dzieciak. Wystraszyłem się, nie wiedziałem co zrobić: uciekać czy atakować więc nic nie zrobiłem. Wiking podchodził do mnie wolno miał broń. Topur. Podszedł do mojego ogona i odciął mi lotkę. Był sprytny, wiedział że nie odlecę bez lotki, ale uciekłem. Nie patrzyłem na nic. Nagle byłem już w jakieś zatoczce. Zrobiłem się głodny wyłowiłem jedną rybę. Zdałem sobię sprawę, że człowiek się do mnie zbliża. Był to młody chłopak, podszedłem do niego i ryknąłem: - Wynocha z mojego terytorium!!! A on uciekł. Starałem się z tamtąd wydostać i w końcu udało mi się. Pobiegłem daleko od tamtego miejsca i zaszyłem się w jaskini, a opodal tego miejsca był potok, czyli też i ryby. Rozdział 1 '' // Narrator //'' '' Zapowiadał się zwyczajny dzień na Berk. Straszliwce skrzeczały na dachu domu wodza wyspy- Stoika Ważkiego. Skrzeki jak zwykle obudziły piętnastoletniego Czkawkę, który jak zawsze wyrwał się ze snu z nadzieją, że właśnie tego dnia znajdzie smoka idealnego. Usiadł na łóżku i próbował sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądał smok z jego snu. Praktycznie pamiętał wszystko: ''// Perspektywa Czkawki // Biegłem. Najpierw wybiegłem z domu. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to,że nikogo nie było na wyspie, ani mojego taty, Pyskacza, czy też słodkiej Astrid. Coś po prostu ciągło mnie do lasu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania